SelfConscious
by katieeblaah
Summary: Claire thinks she's too plain to be suited alongside her super hot boyfriend Shane. Claire then asks Eve who has a good NONE gothic fashion sense for help. Just another cute FF about Claire and Shane's relationship. Rated T to be safe. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note***Hey readers! So i like keep on thinking that maybe cute little Claire should finally do something about her physical appearance so she can look just as good as Shane. I hope it keep's in character with the characters because with this FF i don't want to change Claire's personality into one of a skank as she changes her physical appearance. Feel free to yell at me if i just happen to change it. Anyways enjoy my third MV FF.

**Disclaimer***I do not own any of the characters in the Morganville Vmapires series.

**Chapters Note***This is just a sample to see if you guys like my FF idea. **So if you read this FF and like it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review it**. I will only add Chapters if you guys like it. Thanks :)

**PLEASE R&R-PLEASE R&R-PLEASE R&R-PLEASE R&R-PLEASE R&R-PLEASE R&R-PLEASE R&R**

_I don't know what Shane see's in me _Claire thought. Of course she knew Shane would love her no matter what she looked like, but she couldn't help but feel like she didn't belong with him. Whenever she saw herself and Shane together she would always think why someone so plain like her ended up with someone so handsome like him. But if Claire every mentioned anything like this to Shane he would immediately say that she was everything she believed she was not. If only there was a way she could become more attractive and sexy for the one she loved. _If only._

But then it occurred to Claire that she knew the perfect person that could help her with her little problem. And this person just happened to be her little Goth friend Eve.

* * *

"So you want to go from cute to hot? And from innocent to sexy?" Eve verified once more.

"Yeah. I know Shane loves me but like I just want to be suited with him in physical appearance." Once Claire had admitted this, she dropped her head in shame.

"Hey, C.B that is no reason to be ashamed. Hell, if you saw what I did to make Michael notice me when you first moved in, well then you'd probably consider me a skank! That's kind of like the same thing you want, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well you have come to the right person Claire Bear! And believe it or not, I have a pretty good fashion sense when it comes to none gothic, cute and sexy clothes!" Eve replied in joy. "We can go now if you want, I know some of the cutest bouquets around town and I'm pretty sure Monica would even shop at these stores!"

"Okay then" Claire replied in a happy tone. "Thanks Eve. Oh and do you think Shane will still love me if I like change a bit in looks?"

"Of course. Sweetie, Shane loves you for your personality, your brains, and also your looks, but I mean he'd still love you if you had your face burned by acid or if you lost an eye. So I'm pretty sure if you became hotter, he'd still love you. Remember he's still a teenage boy will raving hormones." Eve summarized while grabbing her car keys and motioning for Claire to follow her to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note***Hello readers and thanks for all the reviews you guys wrote for my first chapter! So here's the second installment to self-conscious! But i can't help but feel it isn't good enough..anyone else feel the same way? Review this FF if you do! Also i will update this story if at least 4 more reviews are posted

Thanks

-Katie xx **(R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R)**

* * *

Claire had never been to this part of town before. Here, Morganville looked so stylish and well normal. Claire's face lit up in confusion; she never thought Morganville could ever be considered normal. But Eve must have seen the look on Claire's face because about a second later she answered Claire's silent question.

"This part of town is considered half vamp town and half normal Morganville (i.e. Human land)" Eve said "So technically were allowed here. But the average Morganville resident does not risk the chance of going here because a lot and I mean A LOT of vamps roam this area, and well, they don't want to risk the chance of getting killed by accident even if they are protected."

"Why is the area so popular with the vamps?" Claire asked curiously

"Well where do you think they get all there clothes from?" Eve answered.

"Oh, I didn't think of that" Claire admitted with a slight flush of her cheeks.

"Haha it's okay, normal people wouldn't have to think about where vampires get their clothes from!" Eve replied with a giggle, of which Claire joined in with too.

* * *

"Wow Claire, you look just great!" Eve squealed in delight as Claire tried on a baby pink and blue outfit. The outfit consisted of a pink and blue plaited mini-skirt, a white fitted singlet, a big pink hair bow, and pink and blue stilettos, which matched her skirt perfectly.

As Claire turned around to look at herself in the dressing room mirror she gasped. She looked like a totally different person; someone that could match Shane flawlessly. Claire wasn't a small and gawky teenager anymore, no now she was almost like a Barbie doll.

"Didn't think you'd clean up that well!" Eve exclaimed, and then gave Claire a wink " Now we just need to get you some more clothes, and a haircut"

Claire then went back into the boutiques changing room and tried on the rest of the outfits.

* * *

In the end Claire ended up with two pairs of skinny legged jeans, three pairs of stiletto typed shoes, one pair of ballet flats, one pair of converses, two pairs of mini shorts, six skirts, twenty tightly fitted tops, three hoddie's, three jackets (one being a leather jacket), one pair of sunnies, and four bags.

"I can't believe i brought all this stuff!" Claire exclaimed in a shocked tone as we looked through her new closest while she waited for her hair to be styled.

"Best thing about it is that we didn't pay for any of it! Your parents did" Eve laughed and dangled Claire's parent's credit card on her finger tips.

"Yeah mum's always wanted me to get a new closest full of clothes, and well here was her chance!" Claire said with a smile "I'm surprised all this stuff didn't cost a fortune! But instead it was only priced at around $500!"

"Well we pretty much got everything on sale, and it is all last season's stuff" Eve said with a smile "Anyway I'm pretty sure I've seen Monica wearing some of those clothes that were in the last season's section of those boutiques too!"

"Ha, so that means she can't bitch about my clothes anymore"

"Precisely"


End file.
